The Soul Dragon From The Village Hidden In The Leaf
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Vixey is member of Fairy Tail and one of the deadliest one of them and she is only 11. But she doesn't belong with them. When she comes to a new world she and she thinks she don't belong there as while. Till they show her that she does belong with them. But there is a few people there that helps her to become the person she really wants to be. Cause back home she was the Monster.
1. The Girl Lost In A New World

_**Hey very one this is a cross over of Fairy Tail and Naruto. OFC from Fairy Tail. If you have nothing to say nice then don't review. This has nothing to do with the anime or manga. This is a different story people who die wont die stuff like that. The story will change a lot. There will be new enemies. Love lost pain and rage is what will happen to one girl. Everything she knows from her world but here is something new. Will she be able to fight in with the kind of past she has? You have to read on and see. Not the best speller so you have to forgive me. I go back and reread them and I fix them and repost them. So you just have to give me time to fix them. How I right some words is how I want them. So don't go telling me I shouldn't have put that word a but this other one. I'm only human I'm not like a lot of you so like I said before. If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all! ! ! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNS. ALL I OWN IS THE STORY AND OC'S. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Girl Lost In A New World**_

_**No One's POV**_

The war was finally over.

The ninja's from the village hidden in the leaf was headed back home.

They lost a lot of good people.

But one team lost something more then just a person.

Team Minato lost a good friend that day.

Obito Uchiha had die saving one of his team mate's Kakashi Hatake.

Who earlier that same day lost his eye.

Before Obito died he asked Rin to give Kakashi his eye.

Then the place started to cave in.

They had no choice but to leave their friend there.

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

A girl with red hair with yellow in it.

It looked like fire.

She isn't from here but she knew that she could leave him there to die.

After they left she used her power to get him out and heal him.

Obito was out cold still so she took him to a place to heal.

When she got here she was hurt to so she need to heal as while.

_**Obito's POV**_

I don't remember what happened after the rocks fall.

My body is hurting a lot I opened my good eye.

There was a fire going and I tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up just yet. Your body still needs to heal."

Came a soft female voice.

Then I saw this girl crawl over to him.

She had eyes like the moon on a full moon.

Her hair looked like fire.

"Do you need a drink a water?"

She asked me with a little smile.

I could see she was hurt as while.

"Yes please."

I said and she slowly lifted my head and held a cup to my lips so I could drink. Then she put my head back down softly on the leafs.

"Whats your name?"

I said to her.

She sat close to me.

"My name is Vixey DragonFang. What is yours?"

Vixey said as she looked me in my good eye.

I managed a smile.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and its nice to meet your."

I said as she put her hand on my forehead.

"Its nice to meet you to Obito. It seems your fever has finally gone down."

Vixey said as she removed her hand.

"How long was I out for?"

I asked her.

"You been out for a week or so. I'm not to sure after the first week. Its going to be a few more weeks before you finish healing. Then we can get you home."

Vixey said with a smile.

"Why would you do this for me for?"

I asked her.

There was a sad look in her eyes.

"Cause this is the kind of person I really am."

Vixey said.

There was something in her voice.

Like she wanted to be like this but she hides it.

"Thank you Vixey for saving me."

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"Your welcome Obito. You should rest some more."

She said and I closed my eye.

The next time I opened my eye I smelt something good.

"Good your up. The soup is done I help you sit up."

Vixey said as she came over to me and helped me sit up.

She leaned me up against the wall of the tree.

My arms left like lead.

But Vixey sat in front of me and she had a bow of the soup.

She got a spoon full and blew on it then she held it up to my lips.

I took a bite and it was good.

"What kind of soup is this?"

I asked her.

She smiled a little.

"All I could fined around here was deer so its deer soup."

Vixey said as she gave me another bite.

It was really good.

So she feed me two blows of soup.

Then gave me some water.

It felt good to sit up.

She sat next to me and had a blow of soup for her self.

We didn't talk but I watched her eat three bowls of soup.

When she was done she checked my wounds.

Then her hands glowed gold as she touch some of my open wounds.

They started to close and feel like I wasn't hurt.

"Sorry I would have done this when I got you to safety. But I was wounded as while with no food. So it took me a few days to heal up enough to go and hunt. Once there I have some food I'm good to go."

Vixey said with her cute little smile.

By the way she smiles it looks like she don't smile much.

"Its ok Vixey. You saved my life and you need to heal as while. I owe you my life for saving me."

I said cause I get to see Rin again.

I smiled and Vixey was watching me.

"Will a few more week and we will be ready to travel."

She said with a yawn.

There are bags under her eyes and it looked like she hasn't been sleeping will. Taking a better look around at our shelter.

It was ok but the fire took up most of the room.

Then the place I was sleeping there was space for two people.

But why wasn't she sleeping there with me?

Its not like we will do anything bad.

"You know you can sleep next to me you know."

I said to her.

Vixey's face went pink.

"I didn't know if it was ok. Beside you need your rest."

Vixey said in a low shy voice.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You never slept with a friend in the same bed before?"

I asked her.

Now she turned away from me and shook her head.

I felt bad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. Its just that you need rest too and its not like we be doing anything else."

I said to her.

She looked at me like she wanted to tell me something.

"I never really had a friend before."

She said as a single tear rolled down her face.

With out thinking I wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Vixey. But now you do have a friend. Me."

I said with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Thank you Obito."

Vixey said then she helped me to lay back down.

Then she moved around to lay next to me.

"Goodnight Obito."

She said before she closed her eyes and put her head next to mine.

"Goodnight Vixey."

I said in a very low voice so I wouldn't wake her up.

_**Vixey's POV**_

When I came here I didn't know were the hell I was.

Some of the dark guild landed with me.

I was hurt before we went up into the sky.

Then I had to fight again and got hurt even more.

I had do something that I haven't done in years.

Just to have enough magic to heal my self.

But as I walked I saw something that I couldn't believe my eyes.

Three friend hurt and one of them dying.

They left and I used what little magic I had to save the boy.

Now its been weeks and we are almost fully healed.

But we could walk and fight if we need to.

So we got up head to his home.

During the weeks he told me about his home.

The village hidden in the leaf.

I never heard of that before.

So I knew I wanted home.

I was some where that the others couldn't find me.

My second home is gone and I'm on my own.

Obito said it was a three day walk so we left before the sun came up.

He was still hurting in places but he kept on walk.

I know there was a girl he like cause in his sleep he would say her name.

Rin was a lucky girl to have him.

I didn't really talk much about me or where I was from.

I had a lot of smoked meat so we could eat on the way.

"Vixey?"

Obito said after a few hours of walking in silent's.

"Yes Obito?"

I said to him.

"I been wanting to ask you. After you get me home, where are you going to go?" He said in a low voice.

I been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know Obito. Where ever the wind takes me I guess. Its not the first time I lost my home. So its nothing new for me to live off the land."

I said with a smile.

After I took off his bandage he didn't scar at all.

But I had to cover his eye that he lost.

But other then that he still look cute.

He looked sad at me.

"Will maybe you can stay at my village. The Hokage might let you stay."

Obito said with a smile.

I smiled back but I wont hold my breath.

Cause I'm not worth being part of some place that has great people there.

"You ok?"

Obito's voice cut threw my thoughts.

I looked over at him.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking."

I said as we stopped for a break.

I past him some water and food.

I ate and drank my share then we started to walk again.

Obito looked better but there still wasn't much color in his face.

But during the rest of the day it slowly started to come back.

That night we camped by the river.

I needed a wash so I jumped into the river.

While I was in the water Obito started the fire.

It looked like magic but he did stuff with his hands.

Then he breath out fire.

I saw fish so I started get some for dinner.

When I came out Obito had some sticks read.

"You read my mind or something?"

I giggled at him.

"I saw you fishing so I thought I should get the sticks ready."

He said with a big smile.

I smiled back as we got the fish ready.

Then put them on the fire.

"Are you ready to be going back home?"

I asked Obito.

He looked over at me.

"Yes I know every one thinks I'm dead. My family must be sad and I want to see my team again."

He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Will two more days and you will see them again."

I said.

Its been two days and we were almost to his village.

But the closer we got to his home.

I got the feeling of dark magic coming from there.

"We should hurry!"

I said and Obito looked at me.

"Why?"

He said and I looked at him.

"Cause something bad is going to happen if we don't."

I said as I grabbed him.

I put him on my back and took off running.

I could feel the power getting stronger.

But soon I was able to hear what they were saying.

They were looking for me and if they didn't give me to them they will kill every one.

That pissed me off.

I ran faster then we saw a huge group of people and a big gate.

"Who are they?"

Obito said as we hid be hind a tree close to them.

"Evil people who want me died."

I said in a low voice.

"Do worry we wont let them hurt you."

Obito said.

I looked at him.

"No one fight my battles for me. I can take them. I healed and now I'm pissed off." I said.

"Obito you get to your village while I take care of them."

I said but before he say anything I took off.

_**No One's POV**_

The Third Hokage and the ninja's were in front of the village.

There was a group of men and woman there.

They were looking for someone called the death fairy.

They told them they didn't know who they were talking about.

He didn't like how they looked.

But something was coming off them.

It felt evil and bloodlust.

But then something happened.

There was a flash of light in the back of the group.

They started to yell and turn around.

There was things going on that none of them could understand.

There was blood very were and body parts flying.

Then it looked like black flames and then there was ash flying around this person. There was floating things in the air then the person threw their head back.

The floating things flew into its mouth.

The ninja's didn't know if the person was friend or foe.

So they were ready to fight.

Then it looked over at them.

The Third Hokage and Minato could feel the same power coming off this person. But it wasn't evil or anything like that.

But then when the ash was gone in the middle of it was a clean girl looking at them.

She took a step towards them but the ninja raised their weapons and she stopped. Then she looked behind her and every one saw someone walking towards her. When he got to her side every one was in shock.

Standing there was Obito and he looked pale.

Vixey put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

They could hear them talking.

"I can walk by my self Vixey."

Obito said to her.

"You looked like you pushed your self to hard today. You look like you are about to fall over Obito. Its this or I pick you up and carry you over my shoulder."

Vixey said to him.

He looked at her then smiled.

"Ok Vixey I trust you."

Then they both started to walk towards them slowly.

Cause both of them wasn't sure how they were going to react.

The Third Hokage took a step forward with Minato by his said.

"Is it really him sir?"

Minato said to him.

Cause he thought Obito was dead.

"It looks like him and that girl is helping him. So lets see what is going on."

The Third said.

The girl was watching them and she tighten her grip on Obito.

The Third was watching her as much as she was watch them.

He could tell if someone was to attack them she would put her self in front of him. Then when they got a few feet away they stopped.

"Obito we thought you were killed?"

The Third said to him. Obito smiled a little at him.

"I know Hokage and I was about to if it wasn't for Vixey here. She saved my life and took care of me while I was healing."

Obito said.

"But it doesn't look like you have any scars from that."

The Third said.

Cause of what Kakashi and Rin said.

Obito should be scarred up badly.

"Sorry but my healing don't leave scars on others."

Vixey said in a shy voice.

The Third and every one else looked at her.

"You are a Medical ninja?"

He asked her.

Vixey didn't know how to answer that one with out giving way her self.

"No I'm not. But it doesn't mean I cant heal. I know you think we are the enemy but we aren't. Obito still had a chance to make it. Someone teached me a long time ago. That you shouldn't let the good die if you can save them. We would have been back sooner but I had to heal my self as well."

She said but this time her voice wasn't shy.

It was strong and had fire in her words.

"How do you know that he was good and not bad?"

Minato said to her.

She turned her silver eyes on his blue ones.

He saw pain in her eyes.

"Cause I can tell good from evil. Like that guild that was going to kill every one here."

Vixey said as she looked at Obito.

"We can talk later Obito still needs to rest. Healing bones in a short time can take a lot out of them."

Vixey said as she looked back at the Third.

"Let's get Obito to the hospital. Young lady will you come with me please."

He said with a smile but she took a step back with Obito.

"Don't worry Vixey he wont hurt you."

Obito said.

"I-I-I don't trust any one but you right now Obito."

Vixey said in a low voice.

Obito looked around and saw Rin and Kakashi looking over at them.

"Kakashi come here."

Obito said and Kakashi came over to them.

Vixey looked at him.

This was the boy that Obito saved and gave his eye to.

"Kakashi could you stay with Vixey and make sure nothing bad happens to her? That is if its ok with you Sir?"

Obito said to the Third.

"That's fine with me."

He said with the smile still on his face.

"How do I know if your friend is like you?"

Vixey said.

Obito looked at her and for once he saw fear in her eyes.

"I swear on my life that I wont let anything happen to you. Cause if Obito can trust you then I will as while."

Kakashi said to her.

Vixey looked him in his good eye.

She could see the truth in his words.

"Ok I believe you."

Vixey said as she gave Obito over to them.

Then Kakashi and Vixey followed the third an Minato to his office.

Vixey walked beside Kakashi and he saw a warrior walking beside him.

She wasn't afraid, she has her head up high and walked like there was nothing out there that scared her.

Minato saw this as will and he liked her hair.

Cause it looked like his and Kushina.

Vixey hoped that they would let her go after they talked.


	2. Vixey Gets A New Home

_**Chapter 2: Vixey Gets A New Home**_

_**Minato's POV**_

We got to the third's office and the girl Vixey looked around the room.

She moved her fire hair out of her face.

The third sat down be hind his desk before he spoke.

"Vixey that's your name right?"

He asked her.

"Yes sir."

Vixey said as she stood in front of him.

She looked like she done this before.

Vixey was looking at him like there was someone in her life that she missed.

But there was power coming off her.

When she was fighting you could feel a lot of it but now you couldn't but it was still so powerful that it was coming off her.

"I know your not from around here Vixey would you tell me where you are from."

The third said to her.

Vixey looked at him for a while before she said anything.

"You wont believe me if I told you."

Vixey said in a low voice.

"Why do you think that child?"

He said to her.

Vixey looked out of the window.

"Cause I got a feeling that you will think I'm lying. And my feelings are almost right every time."

Vixey said as she took a deep breath then looked at him again.

But before the third could say anything she spoke again.

"I came from the sky. I know it sounds weird but let me go back to that day. We were taking a vacation and we were at the beach. The guild I was in is the best and I'm one of the best wizards there. While I'm at the top of the list. 11 years old and I'm that high up. But I'm still under the master. Any way three dark guilds joined up to take us down. So that battle at the beach was to the death. No one at the guild has killed any one besides me. So they would beat them up then I would finish them off. But the dark guilds were doing something and I don't know what it was. I got a bad feeling to I fought my way to where the guild masters were at. I messed up the spell they were trying to do." Vixey said as she balled her fist up then she went on.

"The sky started to get dark and the wind started to blow hard. Then a portal opened up in the sky that started to suck up every one. I was hurt and I used up most of my magic to keep my guild on the ground so they wouldn't be sucked up with me. Then I landed here and with no idea where the hell I started to walk. Some of the dark guild dropped with me so I have to kill them. With the little magic I had left I saved Obito from his rock grave and healed him up so he could live. I found us a place to stay while we healed. After I had healed enough I went hunting for some food. After we had food I started to heal Obito up. Still healing my self it took us a while to heal enough to make our way here."

Vixey said.

The third didn't speak and I was in shock my self.

"So you really aren't from here are you?"

The third said and Vixey nodded her head.

"But how do we know your telling the truth?"

I said to her.

She looked at me.

Then there was this circle of light that formed around her feet and her clothes changed.

No one spoke.

Kakashi's eye was wide and so was mine and the thirds.

"Sorry I used up most of my magic up on the dark wizards that was going to kill every one here. Or I would have showed you something bigger."

Vixey said as she fell to her knees breathing hard.

If some one told me that magic was real before they came here today.

I would have told them they were crazy.

But seeing her do that with out using hand signs and that light.

Kakashi walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Here let me help you back up."

Kakashi said as he put his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck. Then he helped Vixey back to her feet.

"Thank you Kakashi."

She said in a tired voice.

"Why were they looking for you for?"

The third asked her.

I knew he didn't want to bug her for much longer.

"Cause I took out most of their side guilds over the years. With out me around they can take down Fairy Tail."

She said as she leaned more on Kakashi.

"Fairy Tail?"

I asked.

Vixey looked over at me.

"That's the name of my guild. Very guild has a name. I'm a Fairy."

Vixey said with a smile.

Fairy?

"You're the Death Fairy?"

I said and she nodded her head.

"Yes but don't worry I don't like to kill so you know. I just do it cause it needed to be done."

She said in a sad voice.

But then smiled at me.

"Ok will lets get you to the hospital so you can heal up."

The third said with a smile.

So we head for the hospital but half way there Vixey couldn't walk any more so Kakashi had to carry her on his back.

He didn't seem to mind, but Vixey looked a little embarrassed.

I smiled to my self as she blushed more.

You would think she never been carried like that before.

But she must think Kakashi is cute.

Most of the girl his age wants him.

"Sir?"

Vixey said to the third.

"Yes child?"

He said to her.

Vixey looked way from him.

"When I'm heal may I leave?"

She said in a low voice.

It looked like she was scared that she was going to be trapped here.

"Do you have a place you need to be?"

The third said.

"No but I don't. I have no place to go. But this isn't my home."

She said and my heart felt sorry for her.

Its sad that she is ripped away form her home and dropped into a world that she doesn't know.

The third looked at me and there was sadness in his eyes.

"Will Vixey you could stay here if you like. Since you have a friend from here." The third said to her.

But Vixey was fast asleep on Kakashi's back.

The third smiled at her and patted her head.

"Vixey is a tuff girl we could use a girl like her around here. She could help us out and have a nice place to live. I don't know what its like to be dropped into a world that is different from what you grew up in."

He said as we walked into the hospital.

We put her in the same room as Obito.

"Kakashi you can leave now."

I said as we were going to leave.

"No I'm going to stay with them. Cause Obito asked me to stay with her so I am." Kakashi said.

I smiled and left the room.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

After sensei and the third left I sat between Obito and Vixey.

Both of them were out cold.

When I saw Obito I couldn't believe my eyes.

I thought he was dead but his was really him.

If it wasn't for Vixey then he would have died for sure.

She is different from us but at the same time she is just like us.

A guild is like our village but we have family here and not every one works the same thing.

But she kills cause she needed to not cause she wanted to.

She has hair like the color of fire.

Her eyes are like the moon when its it full.

Seeing her fight was something.

She risked her life to save every one here and she didn't know us.

I think the third saw the same thing as I did.

That is why he wants her around.

When she gets up I will tell her what he said.

I felt something on top of my head.

It felt warm and it was moving.

I didn't move I just waited.

It was a hand and they were playing with my hair?

I opened my eye to see Vixey smiling as she ran her hand threw my hair.

I smiled and I knew she couldn't see it cause of my mask.

"Sorry I couldn't help my self."

She said as she stopped and moved her hand back to her lap.

I sat up and her face was pink.

"Its ok I don't mind it felt nice."

I said to her and she smiled at me.

I looked over at Obito and he had his mouth open and was drooling.

"Does he always sleep like that?"

Vixey said in a low voice so she wouldn't wake him up.

"Sometimes."

I said back and I looked at her.

She had her eyes on me and it felt like she was staring into my soul.

"You are very happy that he is alive."

She said to me.

Vixey didn't ask me she was telling me how I was feeling.

"Cause you read minds?"

I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled at me.

"No I cant but I can see it in your soul."

Vixey said and I sent still.

She can see that in my soul.

"You can see souls?"

I asked her as she looked over at Obito.

"Oh yes. While I was training with my father and mother they showed me the way of their kind. They were Life and Death you could say. Two different kinds but they are one. I miss them so much."

She said as she looked away.

Her left eye had tears running down her face.

But her right eye was dry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cry."

Vixey said as she wiped her left side.

I wanted to ask her why only one side was crying.

Did every one back were she is from cried like that?

"You can ask me."

She said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

I said as I looked at her.

"You want to ask me something right? You can ask me anything you want. I have nothing to hid."

She said in a soft voice.

I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Does every back where you from cry in just one eye?"

I said not looked at her.

She put her hand to her right eye and I looked at her.

There was sadness in her other eye.

"Will no only a few cant cry out of a eye. That is cause we have a magical eye." She said and I guess she saw the confused look in my eyes.

"We lost our eye and we got a magical one put in."

Vixey said as she looked away like I wouldn't want to be near her.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you lose it?"

I said and she looked at me with both of her eyes.

"I was training with my parents and things go out of hand. They didn't mean to hurt me like that but things happen. After they left me I went to find a guild to call home. Laxus found me and took me to his guild. They took me in like I was one of them. The master saw my eyes was gone and took me to see Porlyusica. She is good with sky magic which mean healing magic. Porlyusica gave me my sight back after four years of seeing the world with just one eye. Porlyusica doesn't like humans cause we fight to solve our problems. I know how she feels and she did something that no one would believe. She took me on and teached me how to us healer magic. Cause Life Magic is like sky magic." Vixey said with a small smile.

"She knew the world was going to change and it did. Not for the best I hate to say. But they will come for me and I get to go back home."

She said as she looked at me.

"How do you know your going back home?"

I asked her.

"Cause Fairy Tail wont leave someone behind. It might take them a while to figure out how to open the portal and to find me."

She said. I smiled at her.

"While you can stay here in the village so they don't have far to look."

I said and she looked at me.

I told her what happened after she past out.

That she could stay here.

"That is nice of him but I have no jewels for a place to live."

She said to me.

"Jewels?"

I said just as Minato sensei came in.

"Jewels is money. With out that. . .I keep for getting I'm not home anymore. You don't know what I'm talking about. Bet you have a different kind of money."

Vixey said as she looked down.

"Don't worry about that you can stay with me and my wife Kushina."

Minato said.

The both of us looked at him.

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

Vixey said to him but sensei put a hand up.

"You saved the village and the third Hokage said you will be joining my team. It's the lest I can do for you."

He smiled at her.

Vixey's face turned pink then she got up out of the bed.

Then she bowed to him.

"Thank you so much for taking me in."

She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"Rin."

Obito said in his sleep and we all busted out laughing and he jerked away still half a sleep.

"Shut up Kakashi."

He said before he fell back asleep.

I looked at him.

"You wake up long enough to tell me to shut up and then fall back a sleep!"

I said to him but he just rolled over snoring.

Vixey started to giggle harder.

We both looked at her.

"Sorry but you two are so funny."

She said but it sounded like she hasn't laughed in a long time.

"So when you feel better I show you to your new home."

Sensei said to her.

"All I needed was some sleep. I feel a lot better."

She said to him.

"Will let go you can come to Kakashi."

He said to me.

I nodded and got up as while.

Sensei lived on a estate on the other side of the village.

_**Vixey's POV**_

It was nice of Minato and his wife to let me live with them till I could make some money.

Kakashi came with us so I wasn't so scared.

Minato talked to me about his wife Kushina.

She sounded great but scary at the same time.

Kakashi was walking beside all the way to Minato home.

It was huge and I stopped dead in tracks.

"Whats wrong?"

Kakashi said into my ear.

"I don't think I'm going to fit in here."

I said to him.

Kakashi put his hand on my arm and we kept on walking.

"Its going to be ok Vixey."

He said to me.

I nodded then when we got inside.

We took off our shoes.

"Kushina we're home."

Minato called out.

"I'm in the kitchen."

She called back and we followed him into the kitchen.

There was a very pretty lady standing there with the same color red hair as I do. But her is so long that it almost touches the ground.

She smiled at me.

"Hello I'm Kushina."

She said to me.

I smiled back at her.

"I'm Vixey DragonFang. Its very nice to meet you ma'ma."

I said.

Kushina came over and gave me a hug.

I stiffened up cause I never got a hug from a human before.

"I'm not going to hurt you Vixey."

She said as she pulled away.

The guys were looking at me.

"I never been hugged by a human before."

I said and they looked at me.

"I thought you had a family?"

Kakashi said.

"I was raised by dragons."

I said as I looked down at my feet.

No one spoke for awhile.

"There are dragons where your from?"

Minato said to me.

I looked up at him.

"Yes. Some of them would take in children that had no family and raised us like one of their own. They teach us their kind of magic called dragon slayer magic. Cause the magic can be used to kill a dragon one of the most heard things to kill. Mostly dragons are solitary but mine was a couple. My father is Shoji dragon of Life. My mother is Sora dragon of Death. But she is sweet and loving they teached me both of their magic. Its very rare for the kind of Dragon Slayer to have to different kinds of Dragon magic. I am know as a Twin Dragon Slayer. The most powerful out of the Dragon Slayers. Cause I can use both magic's at the same time."

I said and they took a sit around the table.

I stayed standing.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Minato asked me.

"Cause if you are going to take me in I thought it would be best for you to know a little bet more about me. You are the first people to hear this story."

I said as I looked down at my feet again.

"You didn't tell your guild?"

Kakashi asked me.

Keeping my eyes down.

"No cause they have three true dragon slayers and a made dragon slayer. And I didn't think it would have been a good idea to let them know. So I never used my Dragon magic. Till I came here."

I said.

Then I heard one of them got up.

Minato pulled me into a hug.

It was warm and nice.

"While here you don't have to hid who you are. You can be who you really want to be."

He said and I started to cry again.

"Don't cry Vixey."

Minato said as he pulled away.

I looked at him and his eyes got wide.

I know why cause one eye was crying and the other one wasn't.

Kakashi looked at me and I looked at him and nodded.

Cause I couldn't talk at that moment.

So Kakashi told them what I told him about my eye.

Kushina made us some tea and I finally stopped crying.

"So you lost your eye and you got a magic eye now. That cool."

Kushina said to me making me blush.

Kakashi was looking at me.

"So sensei Vixey is going to be part of the team now so when are we going to start training all together?"

He said but he was looking at me.

"When Obito gets out of the hospital but you, me and Vixey is going to train a little tomorrow to see how this is going to work."

He said as I took a sip of the tea.

"Kushina this is really good."

I said as I looked at her.

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled at me.

"Thank you."

She said then they showed me to my room.

Kakashi was going to stay with us till Obito got out of the hospital.

I took a nice hot shower then crawled into the bed.

Thinking about Fairy Tail and the day they would come for me.


	3. Team Minato Get's A Dragon

_**Chapter 3: Team Minato Get's A Dragon**_

_**Vixey's POV**_

The next day Kakashi woke me up.

"Sorry Vixey but its time to get up."

He said to me.

"Ok I be up in a minute."

I said in a tired voice.

He ruffled my hair before he left.

I got up and walked out of the room.

Every one was in the kitchen eating.

I sat down next to Kakashi and Kushina put a huge plate of food in front of me. "Thank you."

I said and she smiled.

"Your welcome dear."

She said as she sat next to Minato.

I ate everything and had three more plates of food.

"Wow Vixey you can eat a lot."

Kakashi laughed at me.

I smiled at him but I noticed that him and Minato was ready to go.

"Ok Vixey go get changed and meet us out side."

Minato said.

But I stood up.

"No need for that."

I said as changed in to my baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Kushina looked at me.

"Wow that is cool!"

She said making me blush.

"Thanks Kushina."

I said.

Then we left the house.

But I left off my shoes.

Kakashi looked at me and I blushed.

"I don't like shoes and this way I can feel the magic flowing."

I said.

They both stopped and looked at me.

"There is magic here?"

Minato said to me.

"Yes will energy that the ground and living things you can make it in to magic."

I said as we started to walk again.

I could feel a lot of it flowing under my feet.

I could feel powerful energy coming off them as while.

Then we came out into a meadow.

"This is going to be were are we going to train for a while."

Minato said to us.

Kakashi and I looked at each other.

Then when we looked back at Minato he looked the same but there was something weird about the energy coming off him.

I looked around and found Minato or the real one in a tree.

The other one started to talk.

"What are you looking at Vixey?"

He said to me.

"I'm looking at you."

I said and the real one moved so fast to another tree but I could follow him.

But he came out and was standing next to the fake one.

"How did you know?"

The real one said.

"I can see the differences."

I said.

"Kakashi cover her eyes I want to see something."

Minato said and Kakashi put his hands over my eyes.

Then I heard something like popping.

"Ok you can look now."

Minato said.

When Kakashi removed his hands I thought something was wrong with my eyes so I started to rub them.

Cause there was over a 100 or so Minato's standing all around us.

Then all of them talk at the same time.

"Ok Vixey can you tell which one of us is the real one?"

They said and I looked around.

The ones I saw was fakes.

Then I looked behind Kakashi and the real one was standing behind one of the fakes.

I walked over to him.

"You're the real one."

I said and he smiled.

"Kakashi you do the same as me."

Minato said as the fake turned into smoke.

Minato put his hands over my eyes and I heard the popping again.

When it stopped Minato removed his hands and there was a lot of Kakashi's around me.

I looked and looked at the ones around me.

But none of them are the real Kakashi.

So I looked in the trees and felt him close.

"Your in that tree Kakashi."

I said and pointed to the tree he was in.

He jumped out of it, buy the look of it he was smiling.

"Sensei Vixey can tell were the real one is. This could come in handy on missions." Kakashi said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at them.

"Yea she will. But lets see how she does in hand to hand combat. So Kakashi you and Vixey go at it."

Minato said with a smile.

Kakashi and I were facing each other.

I didn't know how this was going to play out.

"Before we start are we aloud to use weapons?"

I asked.

Minato looked at Kakashi and he nodded his head.

"Yes you can."

Minato said.

Then we started to fight.

_**Minato's POV**_

I've seen Kakashi fight for years.

But Vixey was something else.

It was like she knew what Kakashi was going to do.

But what really got me was how Vixey would pull out swords out of the air.

But there was like this circle of light with writing around and inside it.

Vixey is fast maybe just as fast as I am.

She had a smile on her face while they were fighting.

Then she did something so fast that I didn't see what happened.

Cause she had Kakashi pinned to the ground.

Vixey was sitting on his chest with his hands above his head.

"Ok that's enough."

I said trying not to laugh at how they look.

"Ok."

Vixey said as she got off Kakashi and pulled him up with her.

"Will your good at fighting with your hand now lets see about your magic vs. our ninjutsu."

I said.

Cause I really wanted to see her magic go up against ninjutsu.

Kakashi made a clone and they went after Vixey.

Vixey moved away and one the Kakashi's stopped and did a fire ninjutsu while the other one did lightning.

Vixey stood there and I thought she was going to move that's why I didn't do anything.

Both of his attack hit her at the same time.

I stood there with my mouth open.

The fire and lightning was going around her.

I thought Vixey was dead but then I heard a sucking sound.

The fire and lightning was going up and into Vixey's mouth.

Like she was eating it.

When it was gone she looked at both Kakashi's.

I bet my face was the same as his.

Shocked and having no idea what she was going to do next.

Then she started to walked towards him.

Flame and lightning started to form around her as she walked.

Then she started to run toward him.

Kakashi got over it just as she jumped and hit him with her fist what was on fire and lightning coming out of it.

When she hit the ground it was like a bomb.

The ground blew up fire and lightning went every where.

The tree's blew back and their root came out of the ground.

Kakashi looked at me and I looked at him.

"I give up Sensei."

Kakashi said to me.

"I don't blame you."

I said back as I looked at the huge hole that Vixey made.

She jumped out of it her face bloodred.

"Sorry about that my magic is a lot powerful with your fire and lightning. Then from the two people I grew up with."

She said in a low voice.

I smiled at her.

"Don't be sorry. That was something good."

I said cause I with that I don't have to worry about her on our missions.

"To think I can to this much damage with out use even half of my power."

She said as she looked around at what happened.

If she wasn't even using half of her power.

I would hate to see her at her full power in a real battle.

"Will lets go back home and take a break then come back out here."

I said but she walked out to the middle of the meadow.

A huge circle of light formed around her feet I could see her left eye.

"Lost Magic: Arc of Time Restore."

She said and everything started to go back to how it was before they started to fight.

But there was something in her left eye what was really fixing the meadow.

But her other eye didn't have the same think in it like the other one.

Its like what the Uchiha and Hyuga clans have.

When everything was fixed she looked at me.

"I couldn't leave this place like that."

Vixey said to me.

I smiled at her.

She had a soft spot for nature.

"Its ok will we don't have to go to a new place very time you guys train."

I said and they laughed as we walked back to the house.

Kushina had lunch waiting for us.

"How was training?"

She asked us.

I told her what happened and how good they were doing.

Vixey was looking at us as she ate.

But she never said anything.

Then she turned her eyes to Kakashi.

He had his mask off and I think this was the first time she seen him with out it.

Her face turned pink and she moved her hair into her face.

I don't think she was paying much mind to him when he eats till now.

I smiled to my self and looked at Kushina who sat the same thing as I.

We smiled at each other then went back to eating.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I was tired from training with Vixey.

She is one tuff girl.

But there was something about her that makes my heart beat faster.

I never felt like this before with any girl.

I knew she was using her magic to hid something.

I felt it when I first meant her.

I would ask her about it but I don't think she is ready to talk about it yet.

I was in the bath thinking when the door opened and Vixey came in with just a towel on.

She looked at me and her face turned the same color as her hair.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in here!"

Vixey said as she ran out of the room.

I was sitting there in shock and I know my face was just as red as hers.

So I finished up and left the bathroom.

Vixey was out side of the door her face wasn't red anymore.

"Sorry I should have knocked before I came in."

Vixey said to me with a small smile.

I smiled back at her.

"No its not your fault Vixey. I should have locked the door."

I said as he looked up her and down.

I could feel her magic coming off her skin.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Vixey said to me in a shy voice.

I could feel my face go hot.

"Sorry I can feel your magic coming off your skin. I was just seeing if it covered up all of your body and I can see it does."

I said and she looked at me.

Then she looked down the hall the up the hall.

No one was there then she pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door.

Her eyes were big when she looked at me.

"You can feel it?"

She said and I nodded my head.

"I didn't think any one from here could scenes it."

Vixey said as she sat on the tub side.

I looked at her.

"If your not ready to talk about it Vixey you don't have to. But when you are I hope you can come to me, I will listen to you."

I said to her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Kakashi it just. . .while its best to just show you."

Vixey said then I could feel the magic fading away.

But as it faded scars started to show up on her face, shoulders and arms.

I think she had them all over her body.

But there was on that went from one side of her face to the other.

She didn't look to bad with them.

_** Hell I think it makes her look sexy**_.

Wait did I just think that?

Ok I need to stop thinking like that.

"You shouldn't hid them Vixey."

I said to her and she looked at me.

"Why not?"

She said in a sad voice.

I guess people made fun of her cause of them.

"Cause they are part of you. We all going to get scars so its part of life. You shouldn't hid them. Beside I think they look good on you. I know that doesn't make scenes but they are part of you and I like you. It doesn't matter if you have scar or not."

I said not sure if I was helping or not.

But then Vixey walked over to me and I couldn't read her face.

I thought she was going to hit me but then she hugged me.

The second of shock was gone and I put my arms around her.

"Thank you Kakashi. If you like them then I wont hid who I really am anymore. I never had a friend tell me that they like my scars."

She said into my ear.

I could feel my self feel a little funny.

When we pulled away she smiled and kept her eyes on mine then I left her.

So she can take her bath.

I had my back up against the door.

Then I looked down and saw that my cock was hard now I was blushing more.

I didn't know why this was happing.

Since my father wasn't around anymore I have no one to talk to.

I might have to talk to sensei about this soon.

But right now I have to go to my room before someone see me.

So I went to my room and laid down in my bed.

_**Minato's POV**_

The next when we went to train but this time Obito and Rin came with us.

Obito couldn't do anything but to watch.

Rin sat next to him while we watched Vixey and Kakashi train.

What morning she scared me and Kushina when she walked in.

She had a scar running from one side of her face to the other side.

It wasn't a fresh cut but a old one.

I know I didn't see that when she first came to the village.

But she told me and Kushina about hiding them with her magic.

I'm glad she is sharing this with us.

Vixey is opening up a little more to us.

Kakashi sent her flying in the air and she twist to look at him and he had a few kunai at her.

She didn't have time to do anything.

I had to look away when I did this I heard metal hit something that sounded like metal but it wasn't right.

I looked and there was a cloud of dust where Vixey slide in the dirt.

She don't like to wear shoes.

When the dust cleared Vixey was standing there but her skin turned into scales. This were black scales and there wasn't even a scratch on her.

Kakashi and the rest of my team were looking at her in shock.

"How can you do that?"

Obito said as she looked over at us.

"Yea sorry it was the only thing I could have done. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough. These are my death dragon scales."

Vixey said in a low voice.

"You side you were raised by a death dragon and a life dragon right?"

I said and she nodded her head.

"Do you have two different kinds of scales?"

I asked her.

She smiled as her scales turned to a whitish blue color.

"That's a pretty color."

Kakashi said to her and she looked at him.

"You should see when I go twin dragon mode."

Vixey said to him.

"I would like to see that."

Kakashi said back then her left side started to turn back to that shade of black.

One side what black the other side was whitish blue.

"You looked good like that. Both colors together looks great."

Kakashi said and I saw Rin huffed up.

I know she liked Kakashi but seeing Kakashi talking to Vixey like that must hurt her.

"While Vixey you are going to be the Dragon of the team."

I said with a laugh.

This was going to be fun.

Obito likes Rin who likes Kakashi who likes Vixey.

This is going to be really fun on missions.

The team is going to have a real dragon on the team.

While not a real, real dragon but close to one.

She was raised by dragons so she is like one her self.

_**Kushina's POV**_

When Minato and Vixey came home they both looked tired.

I had dinner ready for them.

They washed up then sat down and started to eat.

We talked about how their train went.

Minato told me about how Vixey can change her skin to dragon scales.

"Will tomorrow I will bring you guys some lunch's made for you. So I can see her go dragon."

I said and Vixey's face turned pink.

"You would like my life dragon scales."

She said as she took a drink of milk.

Now I couldn't wait to see what she looks like.

When dinner was done Vixey did the dish's for me so I could take a bath.

But Minato joined me.

"What do you think of Vixey?"

He asked me.

I smiled up at him.

"I like her. She is a little shy but she is opening up."

I said.

Cause it is true Vixey is opening up more in the last few days.

"But have you seen the way Kakashi looks at her?"

I said as I leaned back into Minato's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes I have. Rin doesn't like it."

He said as he moved my hair to the side so he could kiss my neck.

"Yea I know how Rin looks at him. But he never looks at her the same way. I think Vixey and Kakashi make a cute couple."

I said as I tried no to moan.


	4. Vixey's First Mission

_**Chapter 4: Vixey's First Mission**_

_**No One's POV**_

Word got around about Vixey being a dragon.

Most of the village thought the rumor was fake.

But the other ninja's wanted to see Vixey turn into the so called dragon.

Vixey didn't know what was going on.

Cause while training they got more and more ninja would come to see if she would turn.

Minato didn't know what was going on till he heard one of them say.

"Is she going to turn dragon or what?"

Then he stopped the training and told the others to go home.

But every time they trained some of them would hid and watch.

"How many of them are out there?"

Minato asked Vixey before they would train.

Vixey would look around and then tell him how many there was.

"Today this is about 50 of them."

Vixey said to him.

Minato was starting to get mad.

Cause they cant train with people all over this place.

"Damn it. We have to cancel training for today."

He said to them.

Obito was mad cause today he can finally train with every one else.

Vixey had a plan.

"While since we don't have training today and if it is ok with you sensei. Let all go back to your place and I can cook us up something to eat."

She said and Minato looked at her.

Cause they just ate before they came out here.

There was something else going on behind her smile.

"Ok come one team back to my house."

He said and they all started to walked back.

Vixey could hear the other ninja leave and mad at them for not showing the dragon to them.

Once they got to the estate Minato looked at Vixey.

"Is it safe?"

He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Since we cant train with out them around. I thought about making a training area that they cant get to."

Vixey said as they followed her to the garden.

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi said.

Minato noticed that she comes out here a lot since every wanted to see her go dragon.

"Magic can do mostly anything you want it to."

She said then she ran a finger threw the air and something opened.

"I hope this is ok?"

Vixey said to Minato as they walked in.

It was like a new place that just popped up over night.

"What is this place?"

Obito said to her and Vixey smiled at him.

"This is a place we can train with out any one getting in with out mine or Kushina ok."

Vixey said.

Minato looked at her.

"Kushina knows about his place?"

He said.

"Yes I know about it. She asked me if it was ok. I told her yes since this place isn't really here and nothing outside it will get hurt."

Kushina said as she came into this place.

Minato looked at her with a smile.

"So what is this place really?"

Minato said to Vixey.

"This place is in a space that isn't really here. So we can train and if this place gets damaged it will fix it self. When we are not using it. It will stay tucked away when we aren't using it."

Vixey said and Minato pulled her in to a hug.

"This is a great place you made. Now lets get started with our training."

Minato said.

_**Vixey's POV**_

Its been a few weeks and every one love's the new place to train at.

We were waiting for Minato sensei to come back from the Hokage's office.

I was sitting next to Obito and he was doing good with just one eye.

"Obito?"

I said and he looked at me with a smile.

"Can I talk to you about something alone?"

I said and Kakashi was looking at us.

Obito looked over at Kakashi and put his arm around my shoulders.

I saw Kakashi glaring at Obito.

"Yes you can Vixey lets go."

Obito said as he picked me up and took me a few yards away from Kakashi and Rin.

I didn't know what was going on between them.

Obito was looking at me waiting for me to talk.

So I told him about my eye and how I got a new magic one.

He didn't talk for a while.

"Why are you telling me this for?"

He said in a low voice.

I found out that he couldn't take back his eye from Kakashi.

"Cause I know how to make and put the eye in. It wont be like your other eye but you can see threw it and some magic wont effected you."

I said.

I couldn't read what Obito was thinking about.

Then he threw him self at me and cried.

"You would really do that for me?"

He said into my neck.

I put my arms around him while he cried.

"Yes cause you are my first friend I made here. I know how it is to have one eye. Sometimes it good but other times it just sucks."

I said and he tighten his arms around me.

He shock as he cried more.

I could hear Minato walking to our spot.

"Obito Minato sensei is coming."

I said to him.

He pulled away and wiped his eye.

Then we walked back to Rin and Kakashi as Minato came threw the brush.

He saw Obito crying but didn't say anything.

I guess Obito cry's a lot.

"We have a mission. A village has be attack and we think its some of the dark guild."

Minato said.

"When do we leave?"

I said in a dark voice.

Every one looked at me.

"We going to pack now and then leave."

Minato said and we left.

But before we left I took Obito to the side.

"When we get back I will get started on your eye ok?"

I said and he nodded then kissed my cheek and left me there.

I saw Kakashi looking at me.

I couldn't look at me so I teleported to Minato and Kushina's home.

I scared Kushina cause she was in the garden.

"Sorry Kushina I didn't know you were here."

I said and she looked at me.

She smiled a little at me.

"Its ok I didn't know Minato is teaching you his ninjutsu."

She said to me.

"He hasn't showed me anything. I used teleport magic."

I said and Kushina nodded.

"Why is your face so red?"

She said with a big smile.

Making me blush even more.

"Obito kissed my cheek and Kakashi saw it."

I said cause I don't understand why I was blushing for.

"I see. So what did you do?"

Kushina asked me.

"I teleport here cause I don't know what I should do."

I said in a low voice.

"Have you ever had a guy like you before?"

Kushina asked me as we walked into the house.

She followed me to my room so I could pack.

"No back home I was the killing monster. Besides I'm 11."

I said to her and she smiled at me.

"I was 12 when I fell in love with Minato. He liked me when I first came here." Kushina said to me.

"You two were together when you were 12?"

I said and her face turned red.

"Yes. This life style you can die at any time. Look at Obito his 12 and he almost died."

Kushina said.

"Your right. But I don't know what I should do. Cause I never had any one that liked me. I think Obito is just doing that to make Kakashi mad. But I don't understand why."

I said to her.

She smiled but before Kushina could say anything Minato came in.

"Its time to go."

He said to me.

Kushina got up and kissed him.

"Come back safe."

She said.

"I make sure he comes back safe Kushina."

I said before he could say something.

They both looked at me.

"Thank you."

Kushina said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Your welcome."

I said to her.

"When you get home I tell you more about the guys here."

She said then we left.

We were waiting at the front gate for every one else to show up.

Kakashi walked up a few minute's after we got here.

Then Obito showed up just as Kakashi reached us.

All we where waiting on was Rin.

I couldn't look at Obito or Kakashi so I looked out towards the gate.

"Sorry I'm late."

Rin's voice called out.

"Its ok Rin now that every one is here. Lets go."

Minato said as he took off.

I kept up with them but I stayed at the back of them.

Every now and then Obito or Kakashi would look back at me.

I wanted to go faster but I know they couldn't go as fast as I could go.

We kept up a good speed for a few hours.

"Ok lets take a break."

Minato said.

We stopped by a river and I saw the sun going down.

"It would just be better to set up camp here and get up before the sun and keep going."

I said to him.

Minato looked at me.

"Sorry it something I do when I'm on a job."

I said as I looked away.

"No its ok. Do you think the dark guild will attack at night?"

Minato asked me.

"I don't know give me a second."

I said but they were about to ask me something but I closed my eyes and let my life dragon slayer foresight to see what they were doing.

When I opened my eyes I could see them at their new guild.

Every one was getting ready for the night.

Then I blinked a few times and fell to my knees.

"No they wont. They are getting ready for bed."

I said to Minato.

He looked at me.

"What did you just do? Your eyes changed to I guess they turned like a dragons eyes."

He said as they got the fire going.

"Its something I try not to use much on a job. It takes a lot of my magic up. But it lets me see what the enemy is up to. My father showed me how to do it. The more powerful you are the better you can see. He even said that if you really wanted to you can see into the future."

I said to them.

Rin was looking at me like I was lying or something.

"Really that is something. But don't push your self to much on this."

Minato said and I nodded.

Obito was putting up a tent and Minato put up one.

I looked at the two tents.

"We share one and Sensei gets one."

Obito said to me.

I nodded my head.

I don't like to sleep in a tent.

So when it was time to sleep I jumped into a tree.

Minato looked at me but didn't say anything.

So I laid down and closed my eyes.

I was up before the others.

So I got a cup of tea and some dried meat to eat.

Minato came out of his tent.

"Your up early."

He said as I made him a cup.

"Yea will its how I am."

I said to him.

"Thanks. I can see. Will let me get the others up."

He said.

Then he went to the others tent to wake them up.

By the time we finished our tea the others came out.

We packed up and headed out.

Kakashi was beside me.

"Why did you sleep in a tree for?"

He asked me.

I looked at him.

"I don't like sleeping in tents. I rather be out side under the stares."

I told him.

He smiled at me.

"I see what about when it rains?"

I looked at him.

"That will be the only time I would sleep in one."

I said back to him.

Then we didn't talk till we got to the village.

Minato talked to the people while I sniffed around.

No one was hurt but a lot of stuff was destroyed.

So I fixed everything that the dark guild destroyed.

I could feel their magic getting closer.

"Whats wrong Vixey?"

Minato asked me.

"They are coming I can feel their dark power."

I said to him.

"What do you want to do?"

He asked me.

"Why are you asking me for?"

I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"You know how to fight them we don't. That's why we took this job."

Minato said.

Every one was looking at me.

I knew every one was counting on me.

"Since I'm the only one that knows how to take them down. I be the one that will stop them. You guys will be the last line of defiance if any of them get's past me or kills me."

I said to them.

"Your not going to die."

Kakashi said to me.

He was telling me I'm not going to die.

"Anything could happen Kakashi."

I said and he looked at me.

"I know that's why I'm going with you."

He said but I looked at him.

"No your not. You are going to stay here and help master Minato."

Is aid and he took a step closer to me.

"I know I don't have magic but I can hold my own. If I can fight you with out getting killed. I can take them."

He said to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Cause some of the dark guilds have children younger then ten fighting to the death. Most people would stop cause they don't want to kill a child. But when that happens they child kills you. You cant stop for that. Its kill or be killed. I been doing this since I was 7 years old. Killing is just something I'm so use to. Look at all the scars I gotten from fights to the death over the years."

I said as I pulled up my shirt for every one to see.

Kakashi hasn't seen my stomach yet.

"I know how that is. We ninja have to kill if we need to as while. Kill or be killed is what we are trained for."

Kakashi said in a strong voice.

I smiled at him.

"Ok Kakashi you can come with us. Rin don't be scared you will be fine."

I said to her.

She looked at me.

"I'm not scared."

She said but I shook my head.

"I can smell your fear Rin. There is nothing to be ashamed of it. Hell I get scared as while."

I said but that was a down right lie.

After I came to Fairy Tail I had nothing to fear anymore.

I had nothing to lose cause I know how powerful I am.

Rin smiled at me.

Then I howled and shadow wolf came to my side.

"You howled princess?"

He said to me.

"Stay here and help them if any wizards gets by me. Kill them and you are aloud to _**eat**_."

I said to him.

He licked his lips.

"Yes princess."

He said as he looked at Rin and sat by her feet.

"What is that?"

Minato asked me.

"A shadow wolf. Were I'm from there are different worlds we can summon different things. Like my clothes and weapons are stored in a different world. The shadow world has more then just wolfs. But right now all we need is a wolf or grizzle wolf."

I said as I patted he hug wolf's head.

"Come one Kakashi."

I said as I took off with him at my side.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

It didn't take us long to find them.

Vixey didn't waste time.

She took off and I did the same.

They didn't know what hit them.

Vixey took the ones on the left and I took the ones of the right.

I never fought against any one like them before.

But using my clones helped me out and they didn't know what the hell was going on.

It didn't take us long to finish them off.

Then the white things flew to Vixey and into her mouth.

I want to ask her what they are and why she eats them.

She looked a little hurt but she didn't let it show.

There was a wound on her side but it was slowly healing by it self.

As we walked back to the village.

I asked her something.

"Vixey why did that wolf call you Princess?"

I asked.

She looked at me.

"I really don't know. I asked them but they said I was the princess of a world but they never say what world. So I just stop asking."

She said to me.

As we walked back I was in shock.

She was a princess back home but why didn't she say anything.

"Can you not say anything to the others. I don't care that I'm a princess cause I'm not one at heart. I work hard to make a living and I'm not going to stop."

Vixey said we got to the village.

"I don't say anything to them."

I said and she hugged me.

I can tell she is still getting use to this.

But I like it.

My heart started to beat faster when she hugged me.

But hurt when she left go of me.

Sensei and the others were waiting for us.

"How did it go?"

He said.

"It went good. No one is going to come and destroy the village anymore."

I said to him and he looked at Vixey who nodded her head.

She looked like she had it harder then me.

Now that I think about it most of mine went for her then me.

Vixey's looked like she was ready to drop.

The wolf walked over to her and brushed up against her.

And it looked like a golden glow came off him and went into her.

Vixey didn't look so bad now.

"Thank you."

She said as she kissed his snout.

"Your welcome princess. If you ever need us you know how to get us."

He said then vanished.

The villagers let us stay the night so we can heal up.

They had a hot bath so we headed there.

The only one that wasn't full was a coed bath.

So we got in to our towels and went in.

Vixey was already in and in the deep part.

Her hair flowed around her.

"You hair looks like liquid fire in the water."

I said to her.

She turned to look at me.

"Thank. I know its weird. I wish I knew how my real parents were."

Vixey said just as sensei and the others came in.

"You don't know who they are?"

Minato said.

"No my mom said they found me in the dead of winter about to freeze to death. They took me home and they didn't think I was going to make it that night. I was just born and dropped out in the snow. But I made the night and they took me in as their own. Since they couldn't have anymore kids. Mom was really happy to have me. Dad seemed to be even more happier then mom."

Vixey said as she turned away.

"What is it like to be raised by dragons?"

Obito asked her.

She stood up and sat on the side.

"Since I don't know what its like to be raised by humans I don't know how to compare them. But I guess it would be the same. I had a mother and a father. Most dragon slayers have one or the other but never both. They loved me a lot and they took care of me. Don't get me wrong I did piss them off and got my ass fried a few times. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wish I could have still lived with them."

She said with sad look on her face.

"What happened?"

Rin said.

It was the first time she talked to her with out being mean.

"My parents were part of the dragon elders. They told me something that the other dragon slayers couldn't found out about. But the dragons has to vanish from the humans. They couldn't take in anymore human and make them dragon slayers. It was going to be to dangerous for the world. And they were right. The peace that we had changed big time. When they left I went out to try and find a new home. It was years before Laxus found me and took me to his guild."

She said in a low voice.

I looked like it hurt her to talk about it.

"They took me in and for a few year nothing bad. There wasn't any assassin jobs. But then things changed and the peace was gone. I knew how to kill with out feeling sorry for them. Before I joined Fairy Tail there was some dark guilds that killed for fun. I learned to kill to save my life. When the time to kill or be killed I took to it. The others started to fear me. But they were still nice to me. They took me on a lot of jobs and we slit the jewels. This went on till I came here."

Vixey said.

"Don't you miss your friends?"

Rin said.

I looked at her but to late.

Vixey looked over at her.

"Yes I miss them very much. They took me in when I had no where to go. Laxus saved my ass from being raped when I was younger. I own him more then anyone else. Wouldn't you miss your team mates if you were sent to another world?"

She said and Rin's face turned red.

"Ok. Will we cant stay up all night so when you guys feel ready head to the room." Sensei said as he got out.

I looked at Vixey who also got up.

I felt sorry for her but I know how it feels to lose everything.


	5. The Magic Eye

_**This is the Fifth Chapter. I wanted to say thank you mahpa for reviewing. I know there is some misspelling. Like it said in the first chapter not the best speller. I didn't think my chapters were to short. I thought I didn't a good job on making them longer then most of my other story's. But I will try to make them longer but some chapters I don't know what else to put in them. Or I want to make some of the stuff in the chapter into a chapter of its very own. But thanks again mahpa for reviewing. This chapter is going to be a little shorter then the others and I'm sorry. But there is some stuff going on right now. So its going to take me a while to write and post them up.**_

_**Chapter 5: The Magic Eye**_

_**No One's POV **_

When Team Minato got back to the village and reported in.

Every one headed home, all besides Obito and Vixey.

They talked about how long it was going to take for Vixey to make the eye.

"It shouldn't take me a day."

Vixey said to Obito.

He smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you Vixey."

He said and Vixey smiled back at him.

"I let you know when it is done."

Vixey said.

Then they headed home.

It didn't take Vixey long to get home.

When she came threw the door Minato called her to the kitchen.

So Vixey cleaned her feet with her death fire.

Dinner was read and they sat down to eat.

Minato was watching Vixey as she ate.

It looked like she was going threw a list in her mind while her mouth ate.

"What's on your mind?"

Kushina asked her.

Vixey looked up at her and blinked a few times.

"Just going threw something. I want to make sure I have everything I need."

Vixey said both of them didn't understand what she was saying but didn't ask. Vixey ate fast then washed her dishes then headed for room.

Where she started to pull out what she need to make Obito's new eye.

Vixey made a few back home.

But this time she was going to add a few more spells to it.

All night Vixey worked on the eye.

Minato and Kushina heard her working and didn't know what was going on in her room.

They were worried about her.

They didn't know what she was doing for Obito.

Vixey was tired but she didn't sleep all night cause the eye needed to be watched over.

To make sure that it didn't go wrong.

So when the sun came up Kushina and Minato just got up and was heading to the kitchen when a knock came at the door.

They looked at each other then Minato went and opened it.

On the other side was Obito.

"Vixey told me to come when the sun up."

He said to his sensei.

Minato smiled and let him in.

Then showed him to Vixey's room.

"Vixey Obito is here."

Minato said and the door opened and Vixey pocked her head out.

"Thank you Minato."

Vixey said with a smile before she pulled him into the room.

Minato smiled and shook his head as he headed back to the kitchen.

_**Vixey's POV**_

After I pulled Obito into my room I locked the door and sat him on the bed.

Obito looked like he was ready but I could smell a little fear coming off him.

"It's going to be ok Obito. I done this before."

I said with a smile.

He smiled back.

Then I moved closer to him and took of his eye patch.

"There is going to be a little pain. But not a lot."

I warned him.

"I'm ready."

He said and then I started to work on putting in his knew magic eye.

I saw the pain on his face.

But he didn't make a sound.

I had to keep the magic flowing into his body for the eye to work right.

Since he didn't have magic in him this might take some time.

But his body was taking the magic like he was made for it.

After about a half an hour.

It was done and Obito was laying down on my bed breathing very hard.

I sat next to him running my fingers threw his long black hair.

"You did great Obito."

I said to him softly.

He looked at me with his real eye.

"Really?"

He said in a husky voice from the pain.

"Yes Obito. Most people would be crying or screaming."

I said with a smile.

"Come with me to the bathroom. So you can see your new eye."

I said as I got up off the bed.

Obito looked up at me then sat up.

"Ok."

He said as we left my room.

The bathroom close to my room so it didn't take long.

Obito stood in front of the mirror.

"That your time."

I told him as I stood next to him.

"What would happen if I cant see out of it?"

He said in a low voice.

"Then I will go back and see what I did wrong and fix it. Till you can see again."

I told him.

He smiled at me.

"You done so much for me Vixey I don't know if I can very repay you."

Obito said with a smile.

Then he turned back to the mirror and slowly opened his eye.

He stared at him self his eye looked just like his other one.

"I can see."

He said in a happy voice.

Then he threw him self at me.

I put my arms around him and he looked down at me.

Then he did something that took me by surprise.

His lips pressed against mine.

I was so in shocked that I didn't know what to do.

He pulled back.

"Sorry Vixey."

He said as his face turned red.

I looked up at him then pulled him down by his shirt.

He looked scared like I was going to kill him.

Then I kissed him back.

Don't get me wrong this boy is fine and sweet.

I own him so much that this was ok.

I closed my eyes when I kissed him.

His hands went into my hair as we kissed.

Then he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Guess I'm not in trouble?"

He said with that smile of his.

I blushed as I looked up at him.

"No your not. I own you a lot but I don't mind having a kiss or more from you."

I said not sure if that made since or not.

My brain isn't really working right now.

He pushed me up against the wall.

I took a deep breath.

"I thought you were in love with Rin?"

I said softly.

He put his head against my neck.

"I don't know anymore. I try my hardest but she is in love with Kakashi. All the girls are in love with him. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

He said. I felt sorry for him.

My arms went around his neck.

"I'm here for you now Obito."

I said as I rubbed my face into his neck.

Then he looked at me and kissed me again his hands were locked into mine.

I pressed my body up against his.

But before it could get good.

A knock came at the door.

"What are you to doing in there?"

Came Minato's voice.

We pulled apart and Obito opened the door.

He saw Obito's face and looked shocked.

"B-but how?"

He said as he looked from me to Obito.

"I made him a new magic eye. Like the one I have but a little different."

I said to him.

He looked at me for a while then smiled.

"That's nice of you Vixey. Will today is going to be rest day so I thought I should let you guys know. I'm going to go and find Rin and Kakashi let them now."

He said then left us.

"Lets go back to my room."

I said.

Obito smiled but stop.

"I would love to. But I have to go home for some training with some family."

He said in a sad voice.

"Its ok some other time right?"

I said to him.

Obito smiled before he leaned down and kissed my lips before he left.

I stood there for a while.

Then Kushina came down the hall and saw me.

"What's wrong Vixey?"

She said to me.

I looked at her.

"I need to ask you a few things."

I said to her and she smiled.

"I be more then happy to. Lets go the garden to talk."

Kushina said as she pulled me to the garden.


	6. The Sex Talk

_**Chapter 6: The Sex Talk**_

_**Vixey's POV**_

Once in the garden I sat down cause I didn't know how to ask.

Kushina was looking at me with a huge smile.

"Take your time Vixey."

Kushina said to me.

I smiled at her.

"I never had a boyfriend. So I don't know what the hell I am doing. Kissing I seen and it didn't look hard. But I need to know more about this kind of stuff. Like you said Kushina we don't life long. So I want to at lest do some things before something happens."

I said in a rush.

"I was waiting for a good time to tell you more about guys. I seen how Kakashi looks at you. I think he really likes you but I didn't think Obito liked you to. Since he is all ways trying to get Rin."

Kushina said.

"I thought that to but he said he didn't want to get hurt anymore. Since Kakashi gets all the girls."

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"But I don't know what I should do. Obito is my first friend and I don't want to hurt him. I never had this feeling before Kushina. I scared if something happens and I lose him as a friend."

I said as I looked down at my lap.

"That's how life is. You are going to hurt some peoples feelings. Rin does it all the time to Obito but he still likes her."

She said.

I nodded my head.

"But I don't see why Kakashi likes me?"

I said more to my self then to her.

"I don't know. I never seen him go for a girl before. Maybe you got something that the others don't."

Kushina said.

I looked at her.

"Being a monster? Killing like its nothing. Having a little fun about who I'm killing."

I said in a dark hateful voice.

"You cant help how you are. I know you see your self as a monster or a killer. But your not."

She said in a low voice.

"Before Minato saved me that night. Every one in the village hated me cause I carry the Nine tail fox in side me."

Kushina said as she looked at my confused face.

Then she told me about the nine tails and the others.

"I'm sorry."

I said to her.

Kushina laughed a little.

"Don't be. If I wasn't chosen then I wouldn't have meant Minato. I never had a boyfriend till he asked me out. Nether of use knew how to kiss but we took some of Minato's sensei's books. They have a lot of stuff in there that help us out. But I don't think you should read them till you're a lot older."

Kushina said with a red face.

"Anyway. since you know how to kiss. We can skip that to touching."

Kushina said with a smile.

"Guy will like to touch your breasts. For now since your so young try to keep his hand on the top of your clothes. Till you feel ok with him going under them. If his cock is hard and you can see or feel it. Slide your hand down to his cock and rub it from the out side."

Kushina said like she talked like this all the time.

I felt my face for very red as he kept on talking.

"If a guy every said a Bj. It stands for a blow job meaning you suck on his cock. Its like sucking on a lollipop. . .while sort of. You want to go as far as you can while sucking it while you use your tongue. Every girl is different at it you just have to find out what works for you. While you are sucking it you can play with his balls some guys really like it. So don't be afraid of touching or rubbing them."

Kushina said.

"While your are doing this the guy might put his hands in your hair or run them down to your butt. They might spank you to try and turn you on. If that doesn't work they will slide there hands down your panties and play with your clit."

She said and I nodded.

I knew every word guys used for the girls body.

"Its ok to let them slide their finger into you. It feels good. You will start getting wet and then the guy might want to put it in you. But if your not ready for that tell them. If they don't care you can beat the crap out of them."

Kushina said.

"You don't want to be pushed into it. Cause they will walk all over you Vixey. So if you want to then you both take off your clothes. Since it might be his first time as while. You will be on your back with your legs open. He will stare down there for a while. Since he might not every seen one. He might go down on you meaning. He is going to lick it and stick his tongue into your pussy."

She said.

"But why would they do that for? Its not a very clean place to do that."

I said to her.

Kushina smiled.

"I thought that too. So I showered a lot when Minato and I got together. I didn't know when we might do it. So I wanted to be clean for him. But for some reason most guys don't mine it. As long as you shower often. When you start getting hair down there you want to keep up with that. No guy wants a mouth full of hair. If he does this and you feel like your cant take anymore of it. You will feel something in side you wanted to come out. Let it out its called cum. Then he would move his hips between your legs-"

Kushina stopped cause Minato came outside.

"Hey guys what are you two doing?"

He said.

But he wasn't alone Kakashi was with him and my face was red.

"I'm giving Vixey the-"

I put my hands over her face.

"Don't say it!"

I yelled a little.

Kushina started to giggle as she moved my hands away.

"There is nothing to be scared off."

She said to me.

Minato and Kakashi was looked from her to me.

"Why is your face so red?"

Kakashi said with worry in his voice.

"I don't care!"

I said and I really want to teleport for away.

I was about to when Minato spoke.

"The sex talk?"

He said and I froze.

"Kakashi did you get the sex talk to?"

Minato asked and I saw Kakashi face turn red.

"No my father died before he gave it to me."

He said as he took a step back.

Like he was ready to run for it.

Minato smiled and grabbed him.

"Good cause I can give it to you while Kushina finishes with Vixey and then you two can hang."

He said as he pulled Kakashi back into the house.

I looked at her.

"What happened to his father?"

I asked Kushina.

She had a sad look on her face and told me what happened.

"That's so sad."

I said.

"Just don't let him know. When he is ready to talk about it he will tell you."

She said.

We didn't talk for a while then Kushina started up like we just took a break.

"and slowly push the tip of his dick into you. Since its going to be you first time its going to hurt. Cause he is going to be a little bigger then your pussy. He will slowly kept putting it in till he cant anymore. Then he will slowly pull it out and put it back in. After a while its going to feel good. Then whats when you going to start to moan instead of crying or saying ouch. He is going to go faster. There is a spot in a girl called the g-spot. When a guy hits it, its going to make you moan louder or scream out in pleasure." Kushina said. I didn't know about that spot.

"Then sometimes a guy would want a girl on top of them. So when you are on top. The man will put his hands on your hips or breasts. You want to move your hips around and go up and down. While you are going up and down. You can put your hands on his chest to help you push you way up."

Kushina said as she took a breath.

"The guy will sometimes thrust up into you. There are a lot of different other positions."

She said.

"But for now that sure do. When you and your boyfriend can try other positions. Do you have any questions?"

Kushina asked me.

"No I think I got it."

I said with a smile.

"We should wait a while till Minato is done with Kakashi."

Kushina said and I nodded.

After they were done me and Kakashi went to my room.

I laid on the bed and Kakashi sat on the floor leaning up against the bed.

His face was as red as mine.

"How did the talk go?"

I asked him after a while.

"I learned a lot of things that I didn't know you could do to someone."

Kakashi said as he wont look at me.

"Kushina just gave me the basic's of it."

I said as I looked at him.

"Kakashi?"

I said.

He looked at me.

"Yes Vixey?"

Kakashi said as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Umm."

I said cause I wasn't sure how to ask this.

"What does your face look like?"

I said in a low voice.

Kakashi moved his hand to his mouth and pulled down his mask.

I know my face got redder.

I can see why the girl like him.

"Like what you see?"

He said with a smile as he moved closer to me.

"Yes."

I said in a low voice.

Then his lips pressed against mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I felt a zing run threw me, when are lips meant.

His hand when into my hair and pulled me closer to him.

But I had to moved back.

"What's wrong? Am I that bad at kissing?"

He said with worry.

I looked away from him.

"No your not. Kakashi I'm really sorry but someone else has beaten you to it."

I said softly.

"I see. Let me guess Obito."

He said in a low angry voice.

It felt like someone was ripping out my heart.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. He did so much for me. I don't want to hurt anyone."

I said as he put his mask back up.

"It doesn't matter I wait for you."

He said to me as he looked at me with something in his eye.

That I don't know what it is.


	7. Bedroom Training

_**Chapter 7: Bedroom Training **_

_**Vixey's POV**_

Its been a few weeks since my kiss with Kakashi.

He hasn't talked to anyone for a while.

We sat in the barrier waiting for Minato to come.

Obito and I were sitting in the grass with our back up against each others.

His hand was in mine as we sat waiting.

Kakashi was watching us like he all ways does.

Since me and Obito started holding hands after training Rin changed.

Instead of trying to talk to Kakashi she would try and come with us.

But Obito would say.

"Sorry Rin but I'm taking Vixey out on a date."

Rin would nodded her head and leave.

But I could hear her crying.

"Vixey?"

Obito said to me.

I looked at him.

"Yes Obito?"

I said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed my lips.

There came to growls.

One from Kakashi and the other one from Rin.

Then he turned back around and I did the same.

The only time we kiss most of the time is when we are waiting for Minato to come for training.

On our 'dates' he just held my hand.

I got a bad feel that Obito was planning something.

"Sorry I'm late. We had a meeting about something that's been going on."

He said in a sad voice.

I looked at him as he sat down.

"Today we are going to have a meeting. All of the other sensei's are talking to their teams about the same thing as we are."

He said.

I knew something bad happened.

"What's wrong?"

I said as I turned my whole body pulling my hand out of Obito's.

To look at Minato.

"There as been a lot of rape's on missions lately. Girls to you know that pill I been giving you a day before we leave for a mission?"

He said and Rin and I nodded our head.

"That is a birth control pill."

He said and I looked at him.

"What is that?"

Rin said and I looked at her.

I spoke before Minato could.

"It is a pill that will help you not to get pregnant."

I said.

They looked at me.

"How do you know that?"

Minato said to me.

"Kushina told be about it. She even got me some."

I said in a low voice.

Minato didn't seem surprised about it.

"I see good thing to. Anyway there has been so much of it that the Hokage has decided that we should must up your bedroom training to this age."

He said.

I looked at me.

"We have that kind of training when we get older?"

I said in shock.

"Yes cause anything could happen on a mission. Sometimes it can save your life." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Since we have two boy and two girl we wont need to send any one of you away. Obito, Rin have you had the sex talk yet?"

Sensei asked them.

"They told it to me last night."

Rin and Obito said at the same time.

"That's good Kushina is going to be helping Rin and Vixey out with what they need to know. I be helping the Obito and Kakashi. Vixey I know this might sound weird but could you make two little houses in here?"

He asked me.

I flew to my feet.

"Yes sensei but if you don't mine can I put them on two different sides of the barrier?"

I said.

They all looked at me.

"Sure but why?"

Minato asked me.

"Cause I don't think any of us wants to hear what the other two are doing."

I said as my face went red.

"That sounds good. We will wait till you get back before you pick your partner." Minato said.

I took off before anyone could say anything.

I went to the right first and went a mile.

Then I made a small house with a bathroom and a bedroom.

After that I went the other way and did the same.

By the time I came back Kushina was there but he boys where fighting on how we were going to pick partners.

"Why don't we pick a name out of a hat or something like that?"

I said.

"Good idea and who every you need up with you have to stay with."

Minato said.

"So should we do the boys or girls?"

Kushina asked.

"I think the girls so they don't think the boys cheated."

Minato said.

"Ok I'm going to put a O for Obito and a K for Kakashi. Both of you pick a piece of paper. Then when I say open you both open it and say the letter you got."

Minato said as he did that.

"Which one of you wants to go first?"

He asked us.

Rin looked a little scared.

"I will."

I said as I moved forward and put my hand in the bag.

I grabbed the first one but something told be to get the other one so I did.

Then Rin grabbed the other one.

"Are you both ready?"

Minato said.

I was scared cause who ever I picked is the guy I'm going to have sex with for the first time with.

We both nodded our headed.

"Ok open them."

He said and I looked at my shacking hands as I opened it.

"Who did you get?"

Kakashi asked me.

My face was red as I looked up at them

"I got Kakashi."

I said and he smiled at me.

But what hurt me the most is what Obito did.

"Yes that means I got Rin!"

He said all happy.

Rin smiled and threw her self at him.

He was using me to get Rin.

Smart for him but hurt me.

"You ok Vixey."

Kushina said.

They looked at me.

Kakashi was a foot away from me.

I pulled him over to me and pulled down his mask as I kissed him hard.

"I'm fine now. Lets go get started Kakashi. I been dying to try out some stuff."

I purred to him as I took off running.

No one called us back and Kakashi ran with me.

Once in said the house Kakashi looked at me.

I had my back away from him.

"You ok Vixey."

He said in a low voice.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You knew what he was doing?"

I asked him.

"I didn't know for sure. I didn't think he was smart enough to do something like this. You pulled me away before I could punch him for you."

Kakashi said.

I threw my self at him and he let me cry for a while.

"Thank you Kakashi. But I knew something was up with him. Funny thing was when he kissed me I didn't feel the zing. Like when I kissed you."

I said and picked me up so fast that I didn't know what happened.

"I felt it to. Now lets get this training started."

Kakashi said as he walked to the bedroom.

He sat me down on the bed and sat beside me.

We didn't need to talk.

Kakashi kissed me and I kissed him back.

One of his hands went to my breast and rubbed it.

He stayed on the outside of my clothes.

I was happy that I took a shower before we meant up.

My hand was on his side but I moved it to his dick and started to rub it.

It was hard but as I rubbed it.

It was getting more harder.

He moaned into our kiss.

I moved away.

"Kakashi you can go up my shirt."

I said before I kissed him again.

His hand went down from my breast.

Slide over my stomach and up my shirt.

I thought his hands was going to be cold but they were warm.

I moaned as while.

My crotch was starting to feel hot.

Kakashi pulled back and I saw the lust in his eye.

I smiled as I unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock.

It was big.

"What are you going?"

Kakashi asked as I bent my head down and licked the tip of his cock.

"Guys like it when girls suck on their dicks. If you don't like how I'm doing it let me know."

I said as I went down on his dick.

Kakashi moaned as I sucked and used my tongue on his dick.

"Damn Vixey that feels great!"

Kakashi said as his hands went into my hair.

I kept going a at go pace.

Then Kakashi's dick started to throb and he thrust up as he cam into my mouth.

I swallowed all of it.

He was still hard as a rock.

"Sorry Vixey."

Kakashi said.

I smiled up at him as I licked my lips.

"Its ok Kakashi."

I said as I started to take off my clothes.

Since we were going to do this any way.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi said as he watched me take off my clothes.

"Well we cant have sex with our clothes on."

I said.

"So you want to go that far today?"

He asked me.

"Kakashi what Obito did to me hurts. I heard that sex helps relieve anger. Beside your still hard and I really do like you."

I said as I stood in front of him naked.

"That is unless you don't want my body?"

I purred at him.

Kushina said purring makes the guy want you more and it sounds sexy.

Kakashi started to take off his clothes as fast as he could.

He even took off his shirt with the mask.

Kakashi was build for his age and he had a few scars.

I kept my face from going red as I laid back onto the bed.

Then opened my legs up to him.

"Do you mind if I have a closer look?"

Kakashi asked as he was staring at my pussy.

"Yes."

I said in a low shy voice.

I felt the bed go down when he got on it.

"Could you move up a little?"

Kakashi asked me.

"Yes Kakashi."

I said with a smile as I moved up so he could lay down better.

I felt his warm fingers rub the sides of my pussy.

"Mmm Kakashi."

I moaned.

Kushina said moaning the mans name shows the guy that he is going a good thing. Then I felt one of his hand slide up my body to my small breasts.

While his finger rubbed and feel my pussy.

Then I felt something else.

It was Kakashi's tongue but he wasn't just licking or putting it in me.

His whole mouth on my pussy.

"Ohhh Kakashi!"

I moaned louder.

I felt his lips smile as his sucked and licked my pussy.

Now his tongue was going in side of me.

My nails dug into the bed as I wrapped my legs around his head.

Not hard to hurt him but to hold him.

His tongue was going faster and I couldn't take it.

"I'm going to cum!"

I yelled a little.

Then I felt my body shack before I cam.

I let Kakashi's head go and he was still licking my pussy.

"You taste sweet Vixey."

Kakashi said as he moved up my body.

His knee's went between my knees.

"Are you ready for me to put it in Vixey?"

Kakashi said in a low voice.

"Yes Kakashi but please take it slow."

I said in a low husky voice.

"Ok Vixey let me know when you want me to stop."

Kakashi said and I nodded.

Then he slowly pushed the tip in and looked at me.

"Keep going."

I said.

It hurt but not so much.

But the more he pushed in the more it hurt.

I felt tears starting to run down my face.

"I should stop."

Kakashi said.

I put my legs around him.

"No Kakashi. The first time is going to hurt the most. Keep going ok."

I said thickly.

Kakashi put his head on my shoulder as he slowly pushed his way into me.

"Its ok Vixey. Its almost all the way in."

Kakashi said to me.

I put my arms around him and cried.

When it was all the way in.

He left it in so I could get use to it.

While he spoke softly into my ear.

When I stopped crying he looked at me.

"How does it feel?"

He asked in a husky voice.

"It doesn't hurt any more."

I said in a low voice.

"Ok I'm going to pull it out the slowly put it back in."

Kakashi said before he pulled it out.

When he was pushing it back in it didn't hurt as bad.

He did this a few time till it didn't hurt anymore.

I started to moan.

"Does it feel good?"

Kakashi asked me.

"No."

I said.

"It feels great."

I moaned and he smiled at me.

"Mmm good. Cause your pussy feel great."

Kakashi said as his hips started to go faster.

Kakashi put his hands into mine as he started to got harder.

When he did this he was hitting a spot that felt so good and I was moan or screaming out in pleasure.

My legs was wrapped around him.

"I'M GOING TO CUM! !"

I screamed. "

ME TOO!"

Kakashi yelled.

Then I felt him push his dick all the way in and he let out his hot yummy cum deep inside of me.

I screamed louder as I cam as while.

Kakashi was laying on top of me.

"S-s-shoulder we take a break?"

He asked me.

I nodded my head as he pulled out his cock.

Kakashi laid next to me and pulled up the covers around us.

I felt him move closer and pulled me into his arms.

I relaxed and started to fall asleep.

"How was it?"

Kakashi said in a low tired voice.

"That was great. I cant wait to go it again. But next time I do all the work."

I yawn.

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi said as he tired to stay up.

"You have to wait till next time Kakashi."

I said as I rolled over and kissed him before I put my head against his chest.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and it was still dark.

My lower part of my body hurt like hell

But I couldn't remember what happed.

Then I felt something pull me back and I saw Kakashi looking at me.

Then it all came to me.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked me.

I smiled at him.

"I hurt but in a good way."

I said and he sat up.

"Kushina came in some time while we slept."

He said and I looked at him.

"How do you know?"

I asked him.

"I went to the bathroom. There was a note on the sink."

He said as he gave it to me.

It read:

_** Kakashi and Vixey I put some healing salt under the sink. I know your going to be hurting for a while. Fell the tub up with hot water and put some of the salt in. It will help with the soreness. You guys can stay there was long as you want. I hope you guys are having fun!**_

I smiled and shook my head.

"Stay here and I get the bath ready for you."

Kakashi said before he left he kissed me.

I pushed back the covers and saw blood.

"ECK! !"

I screamed.

Kakashi came running back into the room.

"Whats wrong?"

He said but I was looking at his naked body.

"Vixey!"

Kakashi said.

"Sorry but there is blood in the bed!"

I said as I looked at it.

"Don't worry sensei told me when a girl has sex for the first time. Their hymen breaks and blood comes out."

He said.

"Is this going to happen every time we have sex?!"

I said a little scared.

"Don't worry it's a one time thing."

Kakashi said.

Then he picked me up.

I put my arms around his neck as he took me to the bathroom.

"Thank you Kakashi."

I said as he got into the bath and sat me down on his lap.

When my sore pussy hit the water it started to feel better.

"Mmm this feels great."

I said as I moved.

I put my legs on ether side of his legs.

His face was red but he didn't mind.

"Your in the mood again?"

Kakashi said as I licked his lips.

"Well my hips don't hurt anymore and I want more of you."

I said as I kissed his lips.

I felt his lips turn to a smile.

Since I turned around his cock got slowly hard.

But now it was hard and up.

I raised my self up and slowly slide it into me.

It didn't hurt at all.

I started to go up and down on his dick while his hands went to my breasts.

But then a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

I said as I kept my back towards the door and Kakashi put his arms around me. "Sorry to bother you two but Minato wants to talk about the training."

Came Kushina's happy voice threw the door.

"Can you give us about 25 minutes?"

I said.

"Ok but why?"

She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I just got into the water and I want to make sure I'm not sore anymore."

I said and Kushina giggled.

"Ok when every your done come to the meadow."

Kushina giggled more before she left.

"We better get a move on it."

I said as went up and came down a little harder then before.

"Mmm that feels great."

Kakashi said.

I smiled at I went faster.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I had Vixey on my back as I ran to the meadow.

She wasn't hurting anymore.

Vixey jumped on my back as we left the house.

Vixey kissed my neck as we came into the meadow.

Rin and Obito was there but they didn't say anything.

When I got closer Vixey jumped down from my back.

I sat down in the grass and Vixey made her self at home between my legs.

I put my arms around her and pulled her back.

Then put my chin on her shoulder.

Vixey put her hands over mine.

"Good to see that you two made it."

Sensei said with a smile at us.

"So lets hear how far you guys went."

He said as he looked at Obito and Rin.

I closed my eye and thought about Vixey naked.

A smile pop up to my lips as I thought how good Vixey was going to look when she got older.

As I listened to them I couldn't help but to nuzzle my nose against Vixey's neck.

It took out that they didn't do much. Just kissing and touching.

"Ok what about you two?"

Sensei asked us.

I opened my eye and looked at him.

"Do you want to tell or me?"

I asked Vixey.

"I tell."

She said with a smile at me.

So I closed my eye again and listened to Vixey sweet voice.

She told them that we kissed touched gave oral sex then had sex.

"You two didn't waste time. But some are faster then others. You two are at a good step. We wont have any missions for a while till you guys get a little better."

Sensei said.

"Obito, Rin you might want to tell you family's you going to be training here for a while. That is it you guys can go. Have a good night. We will get you guys stuff so you can use and try. We will leave it by the door and we will bring food as while."

Sensei said with a smile.

Then we got up and I pick up Vixey and took off back to the house.

As I ran Vixey pulled down my mask and started to kissed my lips then moved to my neck.

It didn't take long for me to get back to the house.

I opened the door and took her back to the room.

"Tomorrow remind me to make this house a little bit bigger."

Vixey said as she started to take off my clothes.

"I wish I could rip your clothes off."

Vixey said as she licked my lips and worked her way down to my cock.

The first time was good but this time was great.

I sat on the bed while she sucked me off.

Then she stopped.

"I cant wait for my breasts to grow."

She said as I helped her take off her clothes.

"Why."

I asked her as I rubbed her pussy.

Vixey moaned as I laid her down and slid my finger into her pussy.

"Cause I know something that will feel really good when I use them."

Vixey said.

"Like what?"

I asked as I moved down to her pussy.

"You have to wait till them."

She moaned as I started to lick and suck her sweet pussy.

I smiled as I slide my tongue into her pussy.

Vixey moaned louder and she dug her nails into the bed again.

"K-K-Kakashi!"

Vixey moaned as I licked her clit.

Her body was shacking and I could feel her about to cum.

But I stopped and looked at her.

"Turn around and get on your hands a knees Vixey."

I said as I got up on my knees.

Vixey did as I asked her and I moved behind her.

Then slowly slide my dick into her pussy.

It was still tight and I moaned as I slide it all the way in.

"This feels so good!"

Vixey moaned loud.

I smiled at her.

I never felt like this before.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I said as I kissed her lower back.

Vixey silver eyes looked at me.

"Is it because we are having sex?"

She asked me.

I knew she never had someone to love her.

I smiled at her.

"No. I think I started to fall for you when I first saw you. Besides Obito asking me to stay with you I didn't want to leave your side."

I said as I pulled out and then thrust it back in.

Making Vixey scream with pleasure.

It was turning me on.

"Maybe that's the feeling I'm having."

Vixey said.

I asked her what the feel was and what she told me is what I was feeling.

"That is love Vixey."

I said.

She smiled at me.

"I like this felling."

Vixey said.

I started to start move my hips faster and harder.

When I did this Vixey screamed louder with pleasure I never thought she was a screamer.

Then she put her head down into a pillow and screamed into it.

When she did this the feeling changed and I loved it.

"I'M GOING TO CUM! !"

I yelled as I pushed my dick all the way into her.

I felt her pussy squeeze my dick and I felt her cum as I let my cum flow into her.

I kissed her back once more before I pulled out and laid next to her breathing hard. Vixey looked at me breathing like me.

She moved closer to me and kissed me.

I kissed her back and put my arm around her.

Vixey put her head against my chest and her arm over my chest.

Her hair smelled good so I rubbed my face against her soft hair.

"Vixey?"

I said to her.

She looked up at me with her pretty silver eyes.

"Yes Kakashi?"

Vixey said in a soft voice.

Damn that is sexy.

"I want to tell you something."

I said as I smiled at her.

"Ok what is it Kakashi?"

She asked me as she licked my neck.

"I love you Vixey and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I said.

I finally said it.

Vixey is the only one I want.

I wanted to ask her out when I first kissed her.

But she told me Obito beat me to it.

Now that he hurt her I want to make sure she wont be hurt again.

"I love you to Kakashi and nothing would make me more happy then to be your girlfriend."

Vixey said as she kissed me.

I kissed her softly and sweetly.

"Mmm I'm glade they said we can do bedroom training."

Vixey said as she nuzzled my neck.

I felt her sucking on it.

"Mmm me to. What are you doing?"

I asked her.

Then she moved away smiling.

"Making sure that every one knows your mine."

Vixey said and I looked at her.

"What did you do?"

I asked her.

Vixey giggled as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I saw my neck.

There was a bruise but it was in the shape of a paw print.

When I came back into the room she was laying on her stomach looking at me. "What did you do?"

I asked her with a smile.

"Kushina said its called a hickey. But she said you can make them into different shapes. I been working it in since she told me about it. When I was doing them I thought about you. For some reason a paw print just kept on popping in my head."

Vixey said in a sexy voice.

It was turning me on.

"I like it."

I said and her eyes went from mine to my dick.

"I can tell you like it a lot Kakashi."

Vixey purred at me.

I crawled onto the bed.

"Will we going to be here a lot. Since ether of us has family we can stay here when we don't have training or a mission."

I said as I kissed her.

Vixey leaned back and I moved beside her.

I laid back on my back and she got on top of me.

"I really like that a lot. When we get older if we are still together and if you want. We could get a place together?"

Vixey asked as she slide my dick back into her wet pussy.

"We are going to be together cause I don't want to lose you. The only way I will leave is if you don't want me anymore or I die."

I said as I looked at her.

I saw something in her eyes.

Then a tear rolled down her face.

"I don't want to lose you Kakashi. So no matter what try to come home alive." Vixey said and I wiped away her tear before I sat up and kissed her.

This felt good to but I was trying to not moan.

"I will always come home to you."

I said before we started making love again.


End file.
